<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>free ourselves of all we learned by inbetweenthestacks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962899">free ourselves of all we learned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweenthestacks/pseuds/inbetweenthestacks'>inbetweenthestacks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Toph and Zuko are buds, Zuko has a one track mind, and its focused on Sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweenthestacks/pseuds/inbetweenthestacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko watched from his place on the outskirts as Sokka laughed at something one of the council representatives said. The woman seemed to emphasize whatever she was saying by placing a hand on Sokka’s elbow. Zuko clenched his jaw and looked away, trying not to let it bother him. He wasn’t jealous. He wasn't. </p><p>A burst of Sokka’s laughter echoed across the room and Zuko’s head whipped towards him. His eyes involuntarily narrowed. Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous. </p><p>--</p><p>In which Zuko is jealous and Sokka is the best secret boyfriend he could ask for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>free ourselves of all we learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Posting two fics in two days? Literally unheard of. There's a surprising lack of jealousy fics in this fandom, so here ya go. This is probably the most risqué thing I've ever written, let me know how I did. </p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who read my first Zukka fic, it means so much to me. It's given me the courage to post this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko stood at the edge of the room, watching everyone around him. It was another solstice celebration, the fifth one since he’d been crowned Firelord. The first year he’d felt nothing but pressure; pressure to be perfect, pressure to uphold tradition, pressure to show that he wasn’t just like his father. He didn’t truly get to enjoy the festivities until the year after, when he'd been allowed to let go a little bit. Apparently, letting go meant having one too many glasses of rice wine and drunkenly telling his friends how much he loved them. Luckily, they were keeping an eye on him and didn’t let him embarrass himself, but they never let him live it down either. He awoke the next morning cursing all the gods he could remember and swearing he’d never drink again. </p><p>The third year was rather uneventful. He mingled, he charmed, and he hated every minute of it. He was used to the politics by then, but there had been issues with trade in the colonies as of late and he was exhausted from dealing with it. He didn’t think he’d gotten more than seven hours of sleep over the week before the festival. He’d been too busy just trying to keep the peace. It made for an overall unpleasant, but unremarkable, experience. </p><p>The fourth year he’d been busy trying to avoid Sokka. They’d been in their weird will-they-won’t-they stage of their relationship, and after an awkward encounter following a council meeting one night, Zuko had been leaving the room anytime he spotted the other man. Sokka had definitely noticed and was doing everything he could to corner Zuko. Zuko hadn’t really been paying attention to the party. </p><p>That night ended with Sokka–<i>finally<i>–falling into Zuko’s bed and, well, the rest he could remember when he wasn’t in public. After that, Sokka had all but moved into his room and they were together. Secretly, of course. It was still early in Zuko’s reign and he was trying to keep it as drama-free as possible. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sokka understood that. Or, well, Zuko figured he did. They hadn’t really had a conversation about it, per say, but when he’d first suggested keeping it just between them, Sokka had seemed just as enthusiastic. Since then, it hadn’t really been a problem. Until now.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko watched from his place on the outskirts as Sokka laughed at something one of the council representatives said. The woman seemed to emphasize whatever she was saying by placing a hand on Sokka’s elbow. Zuko clenched his jaw and looked away, trying not to let it bother him. He wasn’t jealous. He wasn't. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A burst of Sokka’s laughter echoed across the room and Zuko’s head whipped towards him. His eyes involuntarily narrowed. Okay, so maybe he was a <i>little<i> jealous. </i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Zuko’s never been the jealous type, not really. Sure, he’d always been quick to anger, but that’s something he’d been working on as of late. Partly because of the necessity of keeping himself calm while being the Firelord, and partly because he was tired. The anger had had a hold on him for so long and letting it go was a process, but a cathartic one. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He never was really possessive, either. Throughout his life, he never really thought he deserved anything that was given to him, so how could he be possessive over it? That was something else he’d been working on, but it wasn’t coming nearly as easily.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka helped. Sokka reminded him at every opportunity he could that Zuko deserved love. That he deserved the good things in his life and that they weren’t going to be taken away from him. Zuko didn’t believe the second part (there were too many variables in this world to be sure of that), but he was starting to believe the first, slowly. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He guessed that’s why he suddenly wanted to whisk Sokka away to a place where nobody else could talk to him, or even look at him, and where Zuko could have him all to himself. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>To be fair, he hadn’t seen Sokka in what felt like weeks, at least not in any way that mattered. Sure, he’d seen him in meetings, and sometimes they passed each other in the halls, but he hadn’t gotten his hands on him in forever. It seemed like every time they got even close to sneaking a moment alone something would come up. Once, it was that there was an urgent meeting regarding his unrest in the colonies. That had kept him distracted for a good two weeks. Next, it was that his Uncle had shown up for a surprise visit. That wasn’t a bad thing in and of itself, but when Zuko had his hands in Sokka’s hair and Sokka’s lips against his, anything outside of that was a terrible thing to be cursed. After that it had been the preparations for the solstice festival, which led them here. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sokka was looking unfairly good tonight in his Water Tribe formal dress. Even from this far away, Zuko could see the way his eyes glinted at whatever joke he just told. Or maybe Zuko just knew him well enough to know the look on his face and everything that came with it. Spirits, he loved him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It didn’t mean anything that Sokka was talking to that woman. He was a social person, Zuko knew that, not to mention extremely attractive. He could probably charm a brick wall. It’s just that Zuko wanted to be the only to make Sokka smile like that.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A traitorous thought snuck its way into his head. Maybe Sokka missed being with a woman. Maybe he realized that there was something that Zuko couldn’t give him. It was only a matter of time. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>No<i>. He shook his head, like he could shake the thought itself away. Sokka loved him. He knew that. Sokka told him everyday. Even on the days they didn’t get to see each other, somehow Sokka always let him know. Whether it was a note tucked into the pocket of his robes for him to find later in the day. Or a meal being sent to his office without him ordering it when he had forgotten to eat. Zuko cherished every reminder. </i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He tried to calm himself. He couldn’t afford to be stewing in his jealousy at a very public event, <i>especially<i> jealousy over his secret boyfriend. He needed to get his shit together before someone noticed.</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“The fuck is up with you, Sparky?” Shit. Looks like it’s too late for that, then. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“No clue what you’re talking about.” Zuko replied casually. Leave it to Toph to see right through him. Metaphorically at least. Over the years they’d developed a unique relationship. Neither of them were big talkers if they didn’t have to be, together even less so. Whenever they got together they’d either go for a walk just enjoying each other's company, or find some way to create a little bit of chaos. As much as a Firelord could at least; he’d gotten pretty recognizable lately. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>That’s not to say they didn’t talk. The person Zuko trusted most, after Sokka and his Uncle, was probably Toph. She’s who he went to with the things he couldn’t talk to the other two about.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Don’t give me that shit, you’ve been glaring in Snoozles’ direction all night and I could feel you thinking across the room.” Case in point, she’s the one he went to to rant about his pathetic crush on Sokka before they’d gotten together. He didn’t know what he had expected, but her only response was to punch him in the shoulder and tell him to get his head out of his ass. Believe it or not, it kinda worked. It had at least snapped him out of his self-pity party. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>So far, she was the only one of their friends that knew about them. Zuko didn’t even want to think about what would happen if they told Katara and, well, if they told Aang he would definitely tell Katara. So, Toph was the only one. That wasn’t counting Zuko’s personal guards, but if he trusted them with his life, he thinks he can trust them with this secret. Besides, there wasn’t an easy way to sneak Sokka past them without them thinking that there was an assassination attempt, so it was just easier to tell them. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“It’s nothing,” he insisted. Toph couldn’t see, her face wasn’t even pointed in his direction, but he still, somehow, felt her glaring at him. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“You’re a dumbass,” she said flatly. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“I know,” he replied with a sigh. He leaned back against a nearby pillar and let his head fall back and hit it. It resounded through his skull with a dull <i>thunk<i>. He hit it again one more time for good measure, because Toph is absolutely right, he was being a dumbass. He should be better than this. Not beholden to something so petty as jealousy. Toph reached out and hit him in the stomach. Not too hard, but enough to break him out of his thoughts.</i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Stop that.” Toph demanded. She flagged down an attendant that’s carrying a tray of drinks. When she came closer, Zuko grabbed two and handed one to Toph. Zuko took a deep sip and saw out of the corner of his eye that Toph did the same. He wasn’t going to get drunk, not after his second year, but he would allow the alcohol to take the edge off. Toph crossed her arms and tapped her foot for a second before turning towards Zuko.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Look. It’s late enough that you could grab Snoozles and get the fuck out of here and not many people would notice. Half the council is already drunk. And if anyone asks I’ll cover for you.” Zuko felt a wave of fondness for the woman next to him wash over him. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“What will you tell them?” he asks.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“I don’t fucking know, I’ll make something up. Do you want to go or not?” </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Yes.” He replies immediately. He doesn’t think Toph would rescind the offer, but he wasn’t going to try her. “Thank you, Toph.” He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a quick hug. She let herself lean into the hug for a moment before pushing him away.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Yeah, yeah. I’m just tired of you moping. It’s bringing the rest of the party down,” she said, but her tone was light and there was a ghost of a smile on her face. “Now, go before I change my mind.” </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Zuko was moving before she even finished talking. He slipped through the crowd towards Sokka like he’d been dying to do the whole night. He tried to keep his pace even and not look too eager. When he’d come within a few feet, Sokka looked up and saw him. He was already smiling, but somehow it grew even brighter at the sight of Zuko. He hoped he didn’t show how it took his breath away. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Firelord Zuko,” Sokka said with a respectful incline of his head.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Ambassador Sokka,” he replied. He was sure that the glint in Sokka’s eyes was mirrored in his own. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“This is an impressive party, Firelord.” Zuko nearly jumped, but suppressed it. He had forgotten that there was someone else standing there. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Thank you, enough hours go into it that I would hope so.” Zuko said, sounding almost dismissive. He had nothing against the woman. She was pleasant enough, and usually they agreed on things. Right now, though, she was the one obstacle in the way of getting Sokka out of there, and he regretted nothing. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>He saw Sokka raise his eyebrows out of the corner of his eye at Zuko’s tone, but Zuko didn’t acknowledge it. The councilwoman didn’t seem too bothered though, she just nodded in response. Zuko turned back to Sokka. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“I’m sorry to interrupt,” he said, not sounding sorry at all, “I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Ambassador? It’s a matter of…international relations.” </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Oh?” Sokka replied coyly, like he knew exactly what Zuko was up to, but wasn’t going to fold easy. “Can’t it wait until the morning? There’s a party going on, if you haven’t noticed.” If anyone else had said it, it would have sounded disrespectful, but from Sokka it just sounded charming. Zuko ground his teeth. He was this close to losing it. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“No, I’m afraid it can’t. If you please?” Zuko gestured behind him. He held Sokka’s gaze and refused to be the one to back down first. Without breaking eye contact, Sokka took the last sip of his drink.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Of course, Your Majesty.” He said, his voice low, almost too low to be appropriate in their present company. And curse him, he knew what that did to Zuko. Zuko nodded stiffly and turned back to the councilwoman.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Good evening, Councilwoman,” he said bowing slightly. He couldn’t remember her name, and he knew that made him a terrible person, but at the moment he didn’t care. She bowed in return and Zuko didn’t wait for a verbal response before turning and walking away. He pushed down the urge to turn and check if Sokka was behind him. He weaved through the crowd, eyes only on the door. He refused to be delayed by anyone else. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>When he reached the hallway, the noise of the party faded significantly. He whipped around to see Sokka not far behind him. He didn’t even look around to check that they were alone before backing him up against the wall and covering Sokka’s mouth with his own. Sokka let out a noise of surprise before melting under Zuko’s touch. Zuko pulled off, breathing heavy. Sokka looked equally out of breath and a little bit dazed. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“I’ve wanted to do that all night,” Zuko said under his breath. He didn’t let Sokka reply before taking his hand and leading them through the halls to his bedroom. Sokka gave a cheeky salute to the guards outside Zuko’s door, who resolutely did not look at them. Zuko would have to thank them later, somehow. Once they’d arrived, Zuko immediately locked the door before turning to Sokka. Sokka already had his gaze on him with a hungry look in his eyes. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Zuko wasted no time crossing the room to the other man. Sokka met him halfway, and their lips collided. Zuko’s hands were everywhere, he couldn’t decide where he wanted to touch Sokka first. Sokka was equally as passionate, his hands immediately went to Zuko’s hair and undid it. Zuko smirked into his mouth. He knew Sokka's obsession with Zuko’s hair. He himself loved when the other man’s hair was down, so he couldn’t really talk. Sokka only offered a quick “Shut up,” before burying his hands in his hair and kissing him with everything he had. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Zuko opened his mouth under his lips and Sokka responded in kind. Zuko nearly moaned at the first touch of Sokka’s tongue against his. Sokka pulled back enough to look at him.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“What’s with you tonight? You’re so eager.” Sokka smirked. “More so than usual.” Zuko’s face flushed. He knew he could be a bit…enthusiastic when it came to sex, but that’s just what Sokka did to him. He wasn’t used to being showered with attention the way that Sokka tended to do. Forgive him if it left him a little overwhelmed. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Nothing,” he huffed, “I just missed you I guess.” Sokka’s gaze softened for a second before he raised an eyebrow. He ducked his head down to kiss Zuko’s neck and Zuko sucked in a hiss through his teeth. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Oh yeah?” Sokka said in between kisses. “Because I felt you staring at me all night.” Zuko felt his blush worsen. “Glaring at Ming while we were having a perfectly civil conversation.” <i>Ming<i>. That was it. Sokka continued kissing his way up Zuko’s neck, over his chin and cheeks until they were face to face again. “Now why would you do that?” Sokka asked in a teasing voice. Zuko cleared his throat and felt another rush of blood to his face. If this continued he was going to pass out. He looked away and shrugged, but Sokka put a finger under his chin and turned him back to look in his eyes. </i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Were you, by any chance, jealous?” Sokka asked, obviously already knowing the answer. Zuko could tell he was trying not to laugh. Zuko knew that he was just teasing, but he still felt embarrassed at being caught. When he spoke it was barely above a whisper.</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Maybe I just want that smile to myself.” It was Sokka’s turn to blush. He shifted so that Zuko was bracketed between his arms against the wall. </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Well, you don’t have to worry about Ming. I’m, ah, not really her type.”  Sokka raised his eyebrows. Zuko’s own brow furrowed. </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“What are you–oh. <i>Oh<i>.” He said once it clicked. Sokka laughed at the look on his face and Zuko shoved his shoulder lightly. </i></i></i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“Can you really blame me?” Zuko said, placing his hands on Sokka’s waist and pulling him in. “It feels like it’s been years since I’ve seen you.” He knew he was being dramatic, but it seemed to work. Sokka leaned flush against him, his eyes drifting down to Zuko’s lips. Zuko could tell, despite all his teasing, that Sokka had missed him just as badly. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>When Sokka leaned in to kiss him, Zuko took the opportunity to walk him backwards towards the bed. When Sokka’s legs hit it, he fell onto his back and Zuko followed him down, straddling him. He leaned down to whisper in Sokka’s ear. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“You looked so good tonight.” He relished the way that Sokka shivered. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“So did you. It took everything I had not to jump you in front of everyone.” Zuko ground his hips against Sokka’s and let out a groan. He smashed their lips together and fumbled with Sokka’s tunic. Sokka helped him along, unfastening it easily and slipping it over his shoulders. Zuko ran his hands over Sokka’s warm skin, loving the way the other man’s muscles felt under his fingertips. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>All of the sudden, Sokka was gripping his waist and flipping them over. Zuko’s breath left him in a rush as he stared up at Sokka. Sokka stared right back, his pupils blown wide. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“I’m all yours, baby. You know that.” Sokka’s voice was impossibly soft. Zuko felt it melt into his chest, spreading warmth throughout his body. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t know what he did to make Sokka look at him like that, but he didn’t want to question it lest it go away.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“Hey, I can hear you thinking,” Sokka said, poking his cheek. Zuko rolled his eyes.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“Toph said something similar earlier.” </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“Well, you are a very loud thinker. I can see the steam coming out of your ears.” He flicked Zuko’s ear and Zuko swatted at his hand. “I know you,” he continued, “I know that look means that you’re falling into your angsty thoughts.” Zuko scowled.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“I don’t have angsty thoughts.” At that, Sokka gave him the most disbelieving and judgmental eyebrow he’d ever seen.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“Oh, please. You are the angst master. You practically <i>ooze<i> angst.” Zuko didn’t dignify that with a response other than rolling his eyes. Above him, Sokka’s face became more serious. “I love you, Zuko. I will always love you; nothing’s going to change that. I know our situation is–“ he paused, searching for the right words, “–less than ideal, but we’ve faced way worse.” </i></i></i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Zuko winced at the reminder of their secret relationship. He knew now wasn’t the time, but he made a note to sit down and talk that over with Sokka soon. He’d just been assuming that Sokka was okay with it, but something in his face betrayed him a little. He didn’t look upset; the look was more like longing, but Zuko didn’t know what for.  </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Forget everyone else for a minute. This right here is all that matters. At the end of the day, all I need is you.” He punctuated his final statement with a squeeze of his arms. Zuko’s heart was so full that it felt like it might burst from his chest. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Instead of replying, he grabbed Sokka by the back of the neck and brought him down to kiss him hard. He let himself get lost in the sensation, in Sokka’s hands sliding up and down his sides, his arm, his face. He pulled back just far enough to whisper, “I love you too.” He kissed the resulting smile off Sokka’s face and kept kissing him until he couldn’t breathe. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>—</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Later, when they were laying together in bed, the sweat still cooling on their bodies, Zuko’s nearly forgotten all of his stress from earlier in the night. That is, until Sokka opened his mouth.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Maybe I should get you jealous more often, that was amazing.” Zuko pinched his side making his let out a surprised squeak. Zuko shushed him.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Don’t even joke about that,” he said, snuggling even further into Sokka’s side. Sokka chuckled and tightened his arms around Zuko, kissing the top of his head. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Sorry,” he said, but he still had a tint of amusement in his voice. There was a moment of silence before Sokka spoke again. His voice was quieter. “You know I would never do that, right? At least not on purpose, anyway.” Zuko twisted on his side to look at him. He offered a small smile.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“I know.” And he did. He trusted Sokka, probably more than anyone else in his life. It took him a long time to get to this point, but now that he was, there wasn’t much that was going to make him change his mind. That didn’t mean he wouldn't probably get a little jealous again at some point, especially while they were keeping it a secret. He just had to remember this moment, and all the others that Sokka proved he wasn’t going anywhere. His eyes lingered on Sokka for another moment before he tucked himself back under the other man’s arm. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Let’s agree to never go that long again without getting some time alone together,” he stated bluntly. Sokka let out a laugh that Zuko could feel reverberate through his chest underneath him.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Deal.”</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>They fall quiet. Zuko traces mindless patterns over Sokka’s stomach and drifts off with the sound of Sokka’s laughter ringing in his ears; he’s never felt more loved.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want Zuko to be happy man. </p><p>Title is from "Magnets" by Disclosure ft. Lorde</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>